It is just an outfit
by YunaNeko13
Summary: Una colección smuts, con distintas parejas.
1. DarlosGato

**¡WAZZA! Bueno ahora vengo con esta pequeña/gran colección de Smut con rol ÒwÓ, bueno iba a hacer primero el Kett, pero no sé de qué disfrazar a Ken u.u y luego pensé que no hay Darlos Smut así que apoyo con esto, a lo mejor, si me da tiempo, hago uno que no tenga que ver con esto.**

**Les informo que mi laptop a muerto, el funeral es el martes (?)… ok no ._. Pero mi laptop no prende la batería está muerta y tiene un virus, lo más probable es que ahora me tarde más en actualizar mis fics o subir otros.**

**Pero bueno ya dejando de lado las explicaciones, explico cómo funcionara esto. Al final de cada capítulo, pondré una pareja o dos (Ejemplo: Kogan Kett) y al lado pondré el disfraz, que no diré quién lo usa hasta el fic. (Ejemplo: Kogan (Maid) Kett (Enfermera) (estos no valen)) Y ustedes "Votaran" (Por así llamarlo) en los review's, y así matan 2 pájaros de un tiro, opinan y dejan review subiendo mi autoestima XDD.**

**Los one-shot's no tendrán que ver en si a menos que yo lo aclare :3. Aquí si pido perdón por si es muy feo o algo, casi no escribo Smut, de hecho, por eso hago esto, pues quiero mejorar mi redacción y tratar**

**Este tiene que ver un poco con "Little Bunny"**

**Y bueno ahora si dejo de marearlos**

**-…- Diálogos**  
**(…) cosas que aclaran los personajes**  
**(N/A:…..) Notas de autor**  
**°-°-°Darlos°-°-°**

**Ahora si….**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dak PoV

Paseaba tranquilo por el hermoso parque de PalmWoods, mi mente divagaba por varias cosas que me han pasado, no son cosas "dramáticas" o del trabajo, tiene que ver más con mi cuerpo. Es muy raro que alguien de 17 años deba sufrir por esto… y si aún no saben a qué me refiero, es que… bueno, tengo problemas de…¿Erección?, bueno no exactamente así, pero digamos que no puedo llegar de manera satisfactoria al orgasmo. Con mi novio (de 6 meses) hemos intentado de todo.

¿Por qué demonios estoy en frente del 2 J? Si iba a venir aquí, pero nunca note el recorrido. Toque la puerta y unos minutos escuche un grito de Kendall, del cual, lo único que pude diferenciar fueron cosas como "Entrar" "Mi" "Sabanas" "Manchadas" "Conejos" "Traje" y "Pervertido", luego un Logan bastante sonrojado abrió la puerta, alce una ceja bastante desconcertado y divertido -¿Puedo preguntar que paso?- comente divertido.

-Sera mejor que no – susurro Logan que aún se encontraba apenado, mientras se hacia un lado para dejarme pasar.

Llegue al sillón, donde ya estaba los integrantes de BTR y Jett, tome asiento al lado de mi novio, lo abrace por la cintura y lo atraje a mi cuerpo –Hola hermoso- susurre en su cuello.

-No demostraciones de amor por favor!- se quejó el rubio jalando sus cabellos para sacar su frustración, a eso, Logan bajo la cabeza apenado y sonrojado, Carlos soltó una risita abrazándose a mí, Jett solo miro al techo como suplicando que Kendall parara y James solo rodo los ojos.

-Ya deja de ser dramático, fue solo una vez y fue hace como 2 meses- se defendió el niño bonito.

-¡Lo sé!- se volvió a quejar - ¡Pero mancharon mi cama!- Jett abrazo al rubio que trato de evitar un puchero.

-Deja eso,- continuo mi novio – cuando estaba limpiando encontré las orejitas de conejo JUNTO con el… coso que usaste – hizo énfasis en la palabra "junto" y volteo a ver a Logan de manera picara, el cual escondió sus rostro en el pecho del más alto.

-¿De qué demonios hablan?- pregunte algo confundido.

-Nada amor,- Carlos me beso la mejilla – Solo que estos conejos – dijo un poco más fuerte esa palabra – se tratan de reproducir igual que uno – a eso James soltó una sonora carcajada, Ken y Logs enterraron más fuerte sus rostros en el pecho de sus respectivos novios.

-Estos – La voz de Jett se hizo sonar, señalando a los molestados – Tuvieron una sesión de rol –

-¡Oh!- fue lo único que pude decir sintiéndome algo incómodo - ¿Y por qué lo del conejo? – pregunte nuevamente confundido.

-¡Vamos Logs contéstale porque de conejo! – grito Carlos ya muy divertido.

-Sí, bueno mi novio tuvo la magnífica idea de disfrazarse para .. Tú sabes.. – bromeo el más alto.

-Bastante hermosa- escupió las palabras el rubio .

-¿Cómo se les ocurre hacer eso en cama ajena?- pregunto Jett con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios .

-Son tus celos los que hablan cabeza de almeja- bromeo James apretujando más al bajito en su brazos.

-Y no tienes idea - susurro el actor evitando las miradas de odio que le mando su novio .

-¡¿Cómo que sí!? - pregunto molesto el Rubio.

-¡Oye! - Se defendió - Ha de ser interesante hacer eso! - bromeo el oji-azul.

-Y excitante - le respondió James.

Carlos me volteo a ver, y sonrió como niño en una dulcería...

_Tiene planeado hacer algo_

**°-°-°Darlos°-°-°**

Ya había pasado 2 días desde aquella extraña conversación en el 2J, Carlos ha estado muy raro, si okey tengo ese "pequeño problema" con mi amiguito, pero no por eso tiene que prohibirme abrazarlo a besarlo.

Llegue, nuevamente, al apartamento de mi novio con el fin de encontrar respuesta a su comportamiento seco. Al acercarme a la puerta note que estaba abierta. Entre con cuidado de no hacer ruido y cerré la puerta con seguro.

-¿Carlos? - pregunte mientras me adentraba al departamento.

Silencio, esa fue la única respuesta que conseguí. Caminando aún sin hacer fui a la habitación que Jarlos comparte. Fue en ese momento que entendí por qué no contesto cuando grite.

Mi novio se encontraba en la cama. Con unas orejas de gato color café en su cabeza. Unos shorts muy apretados que no dejaban nada a la imaginación (y si no me equivocaba su miembro estaba duro), una cola café oscuro que sobresalía del short, una playera sin mangas igual apretada, y unos guantes y pantuflas en forma de patitas de gato, todo de color de su bello cabello.

-Nya?*- volteo la cabeza indicando una pregunta.

-Pero que…- me acerque a mi "gatito", note que tenía una collar (N/A: Que pena me doy, pero son como los de las correas) y una correa (N/A: el hilo (por así llamarlo)) a su cuello. Sonreí de manera picara - Te ves hermoso mínimo - la correa estaba amarrada a la cabecera de la cama.

-Nya!- soltó un gritito cuando sintió mi lengua pasar por su mejilla .

-Eres un gato travieso, no dejas que tu amo te consienta como es debido- susurre mientras jalaba, con cuidado de no lastimar a mi gatito, la correa y unía mis labios a los de él. Sentía mi miembro muy apretado en mis pantalones.

-Nya~- gimió un poquito cuando hundí mis manos en su trasero.

-Vamos habla minino, dime que quieres- Carlos negó con la cabeza, jale un poco el instrumento en mis manos, y lo acerque a mí - Como que no? -

-No…arruines esto... Es un rol... Mascota… órdenes - lo mire divertido

-¿Quieres que te órdenes? - asintió frenéticamente mientras su respiración se aceleraba -Quiero que hables, no sólo digas "Nya" - susurre en su cuello mientras comenzaba a bajar, por su cuerpo.

-D…Amo, Nya, por favor! - alce la playera para poder ver sus pezones, y comencé a lamerlos fuertemente, con mi lengua acaricia la punta de arriba a abajo, mientras mi mano se dedicaba a pellizcar y acariciar su otro pezón. La mano libre la usaba para desnudarme.

-¡Ah! - Carlos grito con fuerza -¡ Dak! -

Ignore el hecho de que me hablara, y se seguí mi camino. Dentro de poco me encontraba completamente desnudo. Baje con cuidado hasta el miembro de mi felino, el short estaba empapado con pre-semen - Eres un gato sucio - beso el miembro por encima de las telas.

-Amo! Por favor ! - grito muy frustrado mi pequeño Carlos.

No necesito que dijera otra cosa, y baje de un solo jalón el short, la colita no se movió de lugar. Engullí su miembro bombeando lo con mi boca, una de mis manos jugaba con sus testículos , mientras la otra movía la colita (el cual era un vibrador). Escuchaba a Carlos gemir cosas sin sentido, pero principalmente "Nya". -Da... Amo! Estoy a nada de…¡Nya!- me retire justo a tiempo antes de que su escénica llenara mi boca. Se manchó, estaba empapado en semen.

-Deberías de verte- susurre en su oído -Te ves tan jodidamente sexy - succione su cuello, marcando lo que me pertenece. - Quieres hacerme lo mismo?- sentí como asentía. - Adelante gatito, alimentare de leche - (N/A: perdón si esto sonó muy vulgar) desabroche la correa de la cabecera, de alguna manera las posiciones se invirtieron y el quedo encima mío.

-Nya, muero de hambre - sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, y juro por lo más bello (Ósea Carlos) que mi pequeño problema ya se había resuelto. La boca de mi gatito, en mi miembro, me había dejado sin hablar, lamía toda mi masculinidad, bombeando mi miembro, dentro de poco, hice lo mismo que Carlos, sólo que él bebió mí…escénica…

-¿qué quiere hacer amo? - pregunto volviéndoselo a recostar en la cama.

Ni siquiera conteste, lo voltee para que quedara bocabajo, y retire el dildo de su apretada entrada… - ¿Quieres que te prepare? - pregunte, al mismo tiempo que lamía y mordía la espalda del menor.

-No amo! Quiero sentirlo!- sonreí de manera socarrona y lo posicione nuevamente bocarriba, acomode sus piernas en mis hombros y entre de golpe.

Espere unos minutos para que Carlitos se acomodara, cuando me indico comencé a moverme adentro de él.

-¡DIOS! ¡Eres tan apretado!- gruñí más allá de lo excitado - No importa cuántas veces tenga que hacer esto siempre estarás muy apretado!

-¡Ngh! Tu… ¡es que tú eres enorme! - grito mientras movía sus caderas al compás de mis embestidas.

Dentro de poco llene a mi gatito de mi escénica y unos segundos después él se vino manchando todo lo que nos faltaba manchar.

Salí de su interior y me desplome a su lado -¿Esta idea de dónde salió? - pregunte sin aliento.

-De las demostraciones de amor de Jagan- sonrió divertido…- ¿Sirvió? - pregunto angustiado.

-Como no tienes idea - y unió sus labios a míos.

-Te amo Dak - se acurruco en mí.

-Yo te amo mucho más- sonreí, quitando el collar. Estuvimos mimándonos un buen rato hasta que el rompió el silencio

-¿Sabes?… mate 2 pájaros de un tiro - le mire con una mirada de confusión.- cure tu problema y vengue a Kendall- sonrió de manera infantil.

Sacudí mi cabeza en un gesto divertido y lo abrace con fuerza. Dejándonos caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

_Ahora solo falta Kendall._  
**°-°-°Darlos°-°-°**

**Aclaraciones:**  
*Este es el sonido de un gato en los animes.

* * *

Oh God! Esta es la cosa más asquerosa que escrito, me traume a horrores xD… pero buaano díganme que prefieren en el siguiente:

Kett (Zorrito)  
Vs.  
Kett (Ovejita)

Dejen review por favor, si dejan a lo mejor Carlitos los va a visitar disfrazado de gato XD

Ahora si me debo disculpar por sí los deje ciegos xD (Les juro que de verdad me traume)

Gracias por leer ^^


	2. KettZorrito

**Ohayou! La pregunta se resuelve hoy (?), el ganador es Kett Zorrito (Si el título no dijo nada) :3… les aviso que cada semana será el capítulo (a menos que pase algo) para subirlo el sábado o el domingo. **

**¡GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON REVIEW!**

**He estado súper seca… pero no por que no tenga palabras (En parte sí), la escuela me tiene hasta la coronilla, 2 exámenes mas y paso a 3 de secu... si lo ven en 2 años estoy en la prepa y muero de miedo, nervios etc. Pero me Salí del tema, le quería preguntar que fic quieren que escriba primero, así que hoy votaran dos veces (?), esto es lo que hay (?)**  
***Un crack (No diré la pareja ñaca ñaca) que involucra a Logs**  
***Un crack que involucra a Jett**  
***Un crack que involucra a Kendall**  
***Kogan **  
***La parte sucia del Kustin o K-belt**  
***La continuación de Hamburguesas**  
***Unos song-fics**  
***Un fic con Lucy **  
***Capítulo de Brotherhood… nadie lee eso**  
**Son muchos y yo ni tiempo tengo u.u… Creo saber cuál ganara e.e**

**Los leo abajo…**

**-….- Diálogos**  
**(…) Cosas que aclaran los personajes**  
**(N/A:…) Notas de autor**  
**°-°-Kett-°-°**  
**Ahora si…. ¡No! Esperen esto tiene que ver un poco con el anterior…Ya…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jett PoV

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO!- grito mi novio con los colores hasta las orejas, se veía tan tierno y sumiso, una sonrisa burlona se cruzó por mi cara. Me acerque a mí no novio con el fin de abrazarlo por la cintura y besarlo hasta que el oxígeno fuera necesario… desafortunadamente, vio mis intenciones y se alejó

-¡Vamos!, Kenny – me lanzo una mirada fulminante cuando utilice ese apodo – Sera divertido- le guiñe el ojo, bastante divertido por la situación

-No es no – me repitió dispuesto a marcharse de la habitación, claro que como ya se las personalidad de mi novio , evite que eso pasara, lo acorrale con cuidado de no lastimarlo contra la puerta.

-Vamos!- alargue la "a", y mis manos comenzaron a tocar sus muslos –Sera divertido, tener un sesión de rol, ¿te imagina?- comencé a besar su cuello mientras mis manos apretaban con fuerzas sus nalgas – A mí, encima de ti, mientras gritas mi nombre una y otra vez…-mordió su labio para evitar un gemido- o a lo mejor podría montarme (N/A: You can ride me), - jadeo- vestido de un hermoso zorro, tal vez encuentres a tu cazador que..- se las arregló para abrir la puerta y huir de la habitación…cobarde…

Solté un suspiro cansado, saque mi celular y envíe un mensaje que decía: "Te dije que 'coqueteando' no iba a aceptar 7-7"J.S

"No sirvió? O.O, no sé de qué se queja, como si todos nosotros no lo hubiéramos hecho" D.Z

"Eso que ni qué, pero es muy tímido, si no quiere no debería obligarlo… it would be like raped him*"J.S.

Ambos , Dak y yo, somos ingleses, por ende, a veces hablamos en inglés, como Ken a veces en alemán o Camille en Francés.

"Tienes razón, but, It's not rape if you like it**" D.Z

"Y luego dicen que yo soy el pervertido" J.S

Me lance a mi cama, echando el celular a alguna esquina del cuarto…

Espero no haber espantado a Kendall…

**°-°-Kett-°-°**

Ya han pasado 2 semanas. Dos malditas y estúpidas semanas. Creo que esa noche donde "seducía" al Rubio, y creo que si lo asuste, pues me ha estado evitando. No lo culpo.

Corro apresurado por el lobby del hotel. Quiero llegar cuanto antes a mi departamento, para poder hablar con el… llegue muy rápido, y abrí la puerta… que yo había dejado con seguro. La sala estaba hecho un desastre, solté un suspiro, parece que se volvieron a meter, cambiare esa cosa.

Vuelvo a tomar el celular para enviar un mensaje a Kendall, y cuando acabo de enviarlo estuve cerca de mi cocina un sonido…¿Esperen?... ese es el celular del cantante…¡¿Qué demonios hace su celular aquí?!. Algo desconcertado, hago una llamada para confirmar lo anterior… y efectivamente, el celular de Kendall está en la barra de mi cocina. Una sonrisa se pinta en mis labios mientras me acerco al aparato.

Lo prendo, y otra sonrisa aparece en mi cara, de fondo de "pantalla bloqueada" tiene una foto de los 6 , que fue tomada hace poco. Procedí a desbloquearlo, y mi sonriso se hizo más grande al ver que el fondo era de nosotros 2. La curiosidad me venció y abrí el álbum de fotos… que sé que alguien estaba viendo, pues decía 995 de 1,000. La siguiente imagen era una foto vilmente sacada de internet, de un zorro. La imagen 997 era mía... De unos de mis photoshoot's, es raro, siento que a veces saca fotos mías por internet. La imagen posterior simplemente me dejo sin palabras, la imagen era más bien una foto, que consistía en mi bello Rubio "preparándose", tenía 3 dedos en su interior, estaba acostado, su otro brazo se encontraba estirado para tomar una foto, y parece que el momento congelado estaba soltando un gemido. Me costó mucho despegar mis ojos de aquella imagen. Me faltan 2. La penúltima, me hizo soltar un jadeo y mis pantalones se apretaron… ¿¡Por qué demonios Kendall tiene este tipo de imágenes!?. La ultima era una imagen en negro con letras blancas que decían "Ven y búscame en tu habitación ;)".

Sin pensarlo 2 veces, fui a mi habitación. Y la imagen mentía, pues, no había nada. La cama estaba vacía, cuando estaba a punto a salir de ahí, escuche un ruido proveniente del armario. Arquee una ceja algo confundido, me dirigí a abrí la puerta del ropero. Y encontré algo hermoso…

Aparentemente, el de ojos verdes se hallaba recargado en la puerta, ya que al abrirla rodo (No literalmente)y cayo a mis pies. La imagen era realmente excitante, en su cabeza había unas largas orejas de zorro, en su trasero había una cola, igualmente larga, que estaba erguida sobre su "parte", su vestimenta consistía en un telar anaranjado amarado en ciertas partes necesarias, unas patas negras y un collar (N/A: Parecido al de Carlos con todo y correa). Lo mire divertido y el soltó un sonido parecido a un maullido*** y quejido de gato.

-¡Pero mira que he encontrado! – comente mientras me acercaba para acariciar su cabeza… claro no contaba con que me gruñera… no, no se alejó de mi… Me gruño y me lanzo una mordida… esto será muy acerque y le di un leve golpe en la nariz, me miro confundido – No seas grosero con tu amo.-

-¡Grr! No tengo amo – me contesto con voz ronca, y pude notar que estaba haciendo todo para no reírse y/o sonrojarse… aunque ya parecía un tomate.

-Pues tendré que domesticarte,- sus ojos se abrieron de golpe en cuanto las palabras salieron de mi boca. Me agache y sin darle tiempo de responderme, lo cargue en mis brazos, y lo lleve a mi cama – Tendré que castigarte primero, eres un zorro malo- pasee lentamente mi lengua por su cuello mientras comenzaba a acariciar su miembro encima de la pequeña tela. Unos quejiditos salían de la boca del Kitsune**** - Después tendré que bañarte, eres un sucio zorro- y mi lengua ataco su pecho – Para que al final cedas ante tu nuevo amo – y solté una pequeña risita, esa última frase sonó tanto a película mala antigua.

-N..N… Ja…- y las palabras se ahogaron en su boca en cuanto introduje su pezón a mi boca

-¿Disculpa?- levante mi cabeza para verlo a la cara – No te en tendí-

-Cállate- desvió la mirada muy avergonzado, aproveche la "grosería" que mi futura mascota hizo y le di una fuerte palmada (No tan fuerte para que duela, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar marca) en su muslo interno

-Se más respetuoso – le reclame, al mismo tiempo que volvía a tomar su pezón en mi boca. Los sonidos de Kendall solo me incitaban a aumentar mis acciones, y pronto nos encontrábamos ambos desnudos… mis manos comenzaban a masturbarlo, sus caderas comenzaba moverse – Parece que alguien se divierte,- baje hasta quedar frente a su erección –Y se divierte mucho- con mi dedo índice toque la punta.

-¡P…Por favor!- ¡Al fin!, bueno, casi no tardo en "rendirse" ante los encantos de Jett Stetson.

-¿por favor qué? – le pregunte divertido… después de todo estaba "educándolo"

- No...No lo diré…- hizo un puchero apartando la vista,

-No hare nada hasta que lo pidas como es debido Kenny – sentí como se estremecía debajo de mi – Vamos, si no lo haces, no sabré que hacer- beso su cadera para molestarlo

-¡Tócame! – Grito estresado - ¡No importa cómo!…solo…¡TOCAME!- pensé que ya había tortura demasiado al rubio, así que hice lo que me pidió e introduje su masculinidad en mi boca, bombeando el miembro y succionándolo. El me incitaba a seguir con los sonidos que hace

-¡Kyaa!***** Jett Me voy a…- y me retire de el antes de que lo hiciera - ¿Por qué?- bese sus labios, con cuidado, algo raro pues estamos haciendo algo que no debería de ser "cuidadoso"

-Planeo hacerte que te corras de otra manera- con eso lo voltee, retire el pequeño dildo (La colita) de su entrada y entre de un solo golpe y sin avisarle, soltó un grito, no sé si de placer o de dolor, me tuve un momento para que se acostumbrara, cuando lo hizo comencé a moverme. Adentro y afuera de él, mis manos las coloque en sus caderas, las cuales se movían en perfecta sincronía con mis embestidas. Desafortunadamente, dentro de poco, el término primero, unos cuantos segundos después fue mi turno. Salí de su interior y ambos nos desplomamos al lado de la cama

-¿Quién te hizo cambiar de idea?- pregunte después de un momento de silencio

Se encogió de hombros y sonrió tiernamente – Digamos que te amo demasiado.- Acaricie sus mechones dorados y lo bese

_¿Quién diría que esto empezó por unas manchas?_

**°-°-Kett-°-°**

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

***Seria como violarlo**

****No es violación si te gusta**

***** watch?v=ZoTLRHb41qw miren eso**  
******Zorro en japonés**  
******* El sonido de los Zorros… Gracias Sel :3**

* * *

**Muy corto lo sé, perdón ya es de noche y muero de sueño u.u los concursantes de esta semana son**

**Kames Maid**  
**vs.**  
**Cargan Colegiala**

**¿Alguien más nota que tengo severos problemas mentales? Ya saben que casi no escribo Smut así que perdón… además ,e caigo del sueño**

**Contesten las preguntas**

**Gracias por leer ^^**


	3. CarganColegiala

¡Hola! Todas las aclaraciones de mi ausencia abajo…

**-….- Diálogos**  
**(…) Cosas que aclaran los personajes**  
**(N/A:…) Notas de autor**  
**°-°-Cargan-°-°**

**No tiene que ver que nada de lo he escrito : 3**

**Ahora si…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Logan's PoV

¡Maldita Camille!...Bueno, debería odiar más bien al "Sr. X", es decir, soy torpe cuando bailo, pero no es por vergüenza…

Camino tratando de pasar desapercibido por los habitantes del hotel, evitando que la maldita falda se levantara más, aunque dudo que pueda pasar aquello, la falda a duras penas y cubre mis muslos. Con cuidado de matarme con los tacones (De no más de 5 cm), sigo corriendo evitando las miradas y viendo al piso, corrí hasta el elevador. Apreté el botón para que llegara el elevador, rápido…rápido…, en cuento bajo subí y apreté el piso.

Estoy a salvo.

Cuando se abrió el elevador Salí corriendo hasta llegar a mi departamento.

Rogando que nadie estuviera ahí, abro la puerta y para mi maldita suerte James y Kendall estaban ahí… tal vez si no hago ruido puede que no me escuchen…

Pero gracias a mi grandiosa coordinación tratar de escabullirme por el pasillo, un jarrón se pasó por mi camino y los dos me escucharon…

-Logan…¿Eres tú?- la voz de mi amigo rubio resonó por todo el departamento

-Oye!...- ahora era la voz de James la que sonaba. Yo por mi parte me había congelado en mi lugar y no quería moverme, bueno, no podía moverme -¡Dios Logan que te paso!- hablaron ahora los dos viéndome raro aguantando una risita

-Camille…- Trate de sonar tranquila… pero falle

-No te preocupes cariño, tenemos tiempo para que nos cuentes la historia completa- me dijo Kendall regalándome un guiño

-Sí, amor , tenemos tiempo- bromeo el castaño. Yo, por mi parte, los fulmine con la mirada

-El Sr. X dijo que mi coordinación era un asco…- tome aire – Camille dijo que la mayoría de la gente, deportistas, bailarinas y otro tipo de personas que están en un escenario, tienen problemas con, el ya conocido, pánico escénico – mire hacia al piso, sentía las mejillas arder – Llego a la conclusión de que si me traía por todo el parque de PalmWoods caminando, se me quitaría… - finalice aun apenado

-Entiendo , pequeña dama,- me acaricio, bueno lo trato porque me aleje de su toque, - eso no se le hace a una mujercita- sonrió divertido

-Ha…Ha…Ha- reí sarcástico

-¿Y?...- ahora era la voz de James, sentía su burla aunque trataba de fingirlo

-¿Qué? –me atreví a preguntar, a pesar que sabía, que iba a burlarse de mi

-¿Qué se siente caminar semidesnudo por todo el parque?- y una pequeña risita se escapó de su labios.

-Primero que nada, no estoy semidesnudo,- si, tal vez la playera era más que apretada, pero desnudo no estaba – Segundo, se siente horrible- comente apoyando mi peso en una pierna…

Mis amigos se voltearon a ver de una manera rara, sonrieron de una manera maniaca- Logan…- hablaron con un tono de indignación – Ser exhibicionista no te llevara a ningún lado – no pasaron 3 segundos de que habían terminado aquella oración y comenzaron a soltar una carcajadas, que por el impulso del movimientos, se doblaban…. Para ser más exactos, "Se doblaban de risa"

Los mire molesto – No es gracioso- comente molesto

-Claro que si Logie-Girl- y volvieron a reírse

-Me largo- comente molesto, camine un poco incómodo hasta llegar a mi habitación, para después, encerrarme entrar al baño si cerrando la puerta con un azoto. Me mire al espejo y suspire….

_Espero que el traje pueda salir_

**°-°-Cargan-°-°**

**Recargue mi cabeza en la puerta del baño, estaba desesperado, el estúpido "traje" no salía… es decir, podría salir, de no ser porque Camille tuvo la idea de que si le ponían pegamento, no me lo podría quitar… y tuvo razón….  
(N/A: Hagamos de cuenta que se puede)**

**Las risas de James y Kendall seguían escuchándose, pero no me molesta, sé que nada más lo hacen para "Joderme"… aunque sea molesto…**

-Logan…- unos golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos….- ¿Sigues ahí adentro?- la voz de Carlos se escuchaba desde el otro lado

¡Mierda!...

¡Maldita sea!, De todas las personas, me tiene que ver el que menos quiero…-Si…este n…no entres!- estaba empezando a asustarme, y eso es malo, no sirvo bajo presión.

-¿Esta bien?- se escuchó como si quisiera abrir la puerta, pero gracias a dios, yo le había puesto seguro,

-Eh… Yo si- dije mientras trataba de pararme, y ahora me encontraba encarando la puerta –Solo…vete- Bien, ahora me sentía como una adolescente peleando con su padre…

-¿Seguro?- la voz del latino se escuchaba tan preocupada – No te oyes bien- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Carlos vete de aquí!... si bueno, eso no podrá salir de mi boca

Comencé a retroceder hasta que mi espalda, chocara de una manera no muy suave, contra el lavabo (en pocas palabras, me golpee con el), de mi boca salió un suave gemidito de dolor

-¿Logan?- Carlos sonaba angustiado - ¿estás bien?

-S...si, tan…tan solo vete- mi voz salió así, no porque quisiera agregarle dramatismo a esta situación, solo que el golpe si me dolió, pero en un rato se quitara.

-Bien- sé que se había dado por vencido, una sonrisa de victoria se pintó en mis labios. –Entrare a la fuerza- y la sonrisa se fue…

En menos de 3 segundos Carlos había tirado la puerta del baño, su miraba estaba en el piso, cuando poso su vista en mí, su cara tuvo unas reacciones raras, sonrió como macabro, sus pupilas se dilataron y sus hermosos ojos cafés, ahora, parecían negros, su respiración se había agitado…

-¿Hola?- comente, al no estar seguro de que otra cosa decir

-Logan…- se acercó a mí, y coloco sus manos en mis caderas, y me levanto, para luego sentarme encima del lavabo- Se puede saber qué haces vestido así- me susurro al oído de una manera sensual…que solo consiguió que un escalofrió recorriera mi espalda

-Camille…- sentí sus manos recorrer mi espalda – Pensó…que…seria…buena…idea … para…mi… pena… bailar mejor- las palabras salieron un poco mal, es decir, traten de hablar cuando el chico que les gusta pasea su manos por toda su piel…

-Debería agradecerle a Cam después- comento, y empezó a darle suaves besos a mi barbilla

-¿Después?- trataba de concentrarme en mi respiración, -¿De qué?- pregunte curioso

-Después de hacerte mío- susurro en mi oído, nuevamente, de una manera extraña, esa personalidad nunca la había visto en el… un jadeo salió de mi boca – Y te hare gemir lo más fuerte posible- puede que tenga razón, pero no dejare que gane

-Y…¿Cómo sabes que serás tú el…"activo"?- una sonrisa burlona se posó en mis labios

-Loggie…¿Quién trae un disfraz de mujer justo ahora?- enredo sus brazos a mi cintura, y me cargo hasta la cama, depositándome de una manera no tan suave – Y, yo estoy arriba de ti- sí, ya me di por vencido, dejare que el "topee"… esta vez…espero…

Sentí como llevaba sus manos a la falda, y trataba de bajarla… me miro confundido al notar que no salía, -Tiene pegamento,- conteste antes de que siquiera pensara en preguntar.

-Eso es mejor,- lo mire confundido – así el traje, no podrá caerse- y poso sus labios sobre los míos, de una manera que juro que sentí electricidad recorrerme.

-¿Qué vas a ha…¡AG!?- me silencie cuando sentí sus manos en mi miembro, ni siquiera fue un apretón, solo sentí como rozaba mi miembro con sus grandes manos, al instante me puse duro, y moví mis caderas tratando de conseguir un poco más de fricción en mi pene.

-Parece que alguien está ansioso- comento con una sonrisa, se acercó a mí, y aun por encima de las telas, acaricio mis pezones, provocándome unos gemidos de placer – Tienes que ser silencioso, James y Kendall están aquí

Solté un gemidito de frustración, Carlos no me había tocado bien, y yo estoy excitado a mas no poder, -C…Carlos, por favor! **(N/A: Alguien más nota que tengo un problema con eso del que uke ruegue .-.?) **, solo….tócame- sonrió de manera triunfante, pensé que me iba a besar, pero no fue así, me acerco a mí, y beso mi frente, acariciando mis mejilla,

-Creo que lo dejaremos así, por ahora- estaba a punto de levantarse e irse… mi cuerpo reacciono solo, me abalance sobre él, ahora él estaba debajo mío

-¡¿Cómo OSAS DEJARME ASI?!- pregunte molesto, el solo sonreía - ¡¿Qué te sucede?!- grite molesto

-Que maneras de hablar, así no debería hablar una colegiala refinada como tú,- comento burlón, - Tal vez deba corregir ese comportamiento- al yo estar encima de él, se le hizo sencillo, introducir su mano en mi ropa interior, y luego, sentí algo alargado haciendo presión en mi entrada –A este punto ya estas mojado,- comento, por que puso su mano en mi miembro, sintiendo lo obvio- que pervertido eres- e introdujo el primer dedo a mi entrada, cerré los ojos por…¡Dios! En serio dolía.

-Relájate, así dolerá menos- tome aire para calmarme, sentí como comenzaba a moverse, dentro de poco tenia3 dedos adentro de mí, y yo… yo me encontraba dando pequeños saltitos, para conseguir más fricción – De verdad Logan , eres un pervertido de primeras- alzo un poco la playera y comenzó a darle tratamiento a mis pezones, pellizcándolos y de vez en cuando los lamia

-¡CARLOS!...Ya- iba a gritar algo más vulgar, pero el latino me silencio con un beso.

- Se silencioso, todos están en la casa, no sería lindo que alguien interrumpiera…¿Verdad? - dijo burlón, el muy maldito comenzó a masturbarme, tratando de sacar sonoros gemidos de mi boca, pero yo ,obviamente, no podía hacer tal cosa. Mordí mi labio inferior tratando de contralar los gemidos que era obvio, saldrían cualquier momentos.

De alguna manera los dedos del moreno, seguían moviéndose en mi interior -¿Quieres sentirme?- iba a hablar, pero en el momento que abrí mi boca, golpeo mi próstata con sus dedos, rápidamente, cubrí mi boca con mis manos, -¿No quieres, pequeño?- asentí, aun con mis manos en boca.

Se retiró los pantalones, como pudo, y trato de acostarme…- E…espera- dije con un hilo de voz, - Quiero intentar algo,- me miro extrañado, pero al final asintió.

Con caudado me alinee a su miembro, y con algo de inseguridad, me fui sentando penetrándome , me dolía , pero el placer era más fuerte que el dolor…-Ah!~- solté un quejidito, pero no me detuve. Una vez que estaba completamente sentado en su miembro, me miro con una cara de pervertido.

-¿Me muevo O tú te mueves?- pregunto con voz grave, pero incluso antes de que yo hablara, el comenzó a dar fuertes estocadas, que cada vez eran más fuerte y rápidas.- Eres tan hermoso Logan, apretado… me pregunto, ¿Cuántas veces tendré que hacerte esto para que lo apretado se valla?- ese comentario me hizo sonrojar, pero no quería abrir mi boca, pues sabía que , si lo hacía un gemido saldría de mi garganta, y nos podrían escuchar.

Él se movía y yo también. Nuestros cuerpos estaban en perfecta sintonía

Desafortunadamente, todo tiene un fic, y dentro de poco, sentía ese cosquilleo, que me indicaba, que pronto la acción terminaría, y así fue, sentí a Carlos llenarme con su esencia…

Saque su miembro de mi interior, y me desplome a su lado – Buen trabajo Loggie,- acaricio – no hiciste ningún sonido- y me beso – cuando se vallan debo recompensarte.-

_No puedo esperar hasta que sea de noche…_

* * *

¡Perdón!¡Perdón!, Sé que me tarde en actualizar, lo que paso es que el día que iba a escribirlo, tenía un examen muy importante, y pues estaba nerviosa y algo bloqueada, la siguiente semana operaron a mi abuela, las demás cosas fue la maldita escuela, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de leer fics u.u. Así que si no deje review es por eso, pero ya las leí todas ÒwÓ.

Pardon u.u

Anyways…

Kames Maid

Vs.

Kames Policía

Otra cosa, no recuerdo si les conteste los review's, si no lo hice, perdón, es el tiempo

¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEW'S!


	4. KamesPolicia

¡Hola!, bueno, como vieron el ganador fue KamesPolicia, lo que en cierto modo me alegra xD.

Esto tiene que ver sólo un poco con el otro :3.

Este capítulo va dedicado para Selene (Bandana Of **Rainbow**) Ya está el Kames que te debía, estoy pensando en hacerte otro xD

By the way, ya tengo iPod! , de hecho escribo por acá.

¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS!

Las cosas son igual que siempre este es mi separador de escenas  
°-°-°-Kames-°-°-°

Sin más que decir.

Enjoy!

* * *

James PoV

Oía los gritos de placer que Logan daba, lo cual, no era nada cómodo. Me moví incómodo en mi cama, subiendo el volumen de la música de sonaba, para tratar de disminuir los "rápido" "más" y otras vulgaridades que gritaban mis amigos.

Es raro que Loguen, sea tan sumiso con Carlos. Sí, yo soy el sumiso en la mi relación con Kendall, pero no tanto. Sólo, es un pensamiento que tengo y que me gustaría que tuviera respuesta.

Escucho como la se abre, voltee un poco para ver al intruso. -¿Qué haces aquí encerrado con música a todo lo que da?- pregunto el "intruso".

-Evitando a los conejos que tengo como amigos.- conteste sentando en la cama.

Kendall alzo una ceja algo divertido- como si tú no hicieras.- comento, enredando sus brazos a mis hombros.

-Sí, yo también hago ruido,- comente acercándome y recargándome en el – Pero, esos, parece conejos.- di por finalizada la conversación.

Claro, el aun no la había terminado –Exageras, no creo que sean tan rui…-

-¡MÁS...!- un grito, se pudo escuchar, a pesar de lo fuerte que estaba la música.

-¿decías?- pregunte burlón, el me contesto con una dulce sonrisa, acercándome más a su cuerpo.

-Todos los sumisos gritan igual.- argumento.

-Mentira.- si seguimos así, pronto terminaremos peleando. Para evitar una pelea, lo abrace –YO siento que solo los sumisos muy sumisos gritan así, yo no soy así.- sonreí.

-¿Pero qué dices?- hablo con cierta indignación falsa.- Si, tu eres la persona más sumisa del mundo.- ¿Esperen? ¿Qué?. Yo no soy tan sumiso, una cosa es que me guste ser la "mujer" en la relación, y otra que haga las cosas que Logan.

-Claro que no.- lo rete. Si, esto se convierte poco a poco en una pelea.

-¿No?- acaricio mi mejilla.- Mentiroso.- comento besando mi cabello.

Después de una larga discusión, en la cual me desespero, para evitar que eso terminara en un pelea de verdad, me Salí de la habitación. Haciendo que quedara claro que estaba muy molesto con él.

_Le enseñare que tan sumiso puedo ser…_

**°-°-°-Kames-°-°-°**

Baje con mis manos un el traje que apenas y me cubría. Sí, mi manera de dejarle en claro que algunos sumisos, puede ser los semes* en la relación, es algo rara. Me había convertido en un oficial raro. Lucy me ayudo a encontrar el traje, mientras Jo y Camile, me consiguieron las esposas y las otras cosas que iba a necesitar.

Mi traje consistía en un estilo vestido de cuero negro, en la esquina superior derecha decía con letras grandes "POLICIA", tenía un cinturón exactamente en la cintura, una mallas de red que llegaba hasta los muslos, un gorro típico de los policías, tenía unas esposas agarradas al cinturón y también unos guantes de cuero negro. De zapatos… robe los de Logan, espero no le moleste.

Me senté en la cama, tratando de calmarme un poco, si, esta "acción" me va a lastimar mucho, pero valdrá la pena.

Tome mi teléfono, para ver si Lucy, o las otras chicas, sabían el paradero de mi novio.

"¡Hey!, Kendall ya va para allá" L.S

"Ok, diles a las chicas que les devo una enorme" J.D

"Primero: Escribe bien e.e. Segundo: Siempre y cuando nos dejes Fujoshear* con ustedes, no debes nada" L.S

"Ok :)" J.D

Di por finalizada la conversación.

Escuche como alguien quería abrir la puerta, y le rogaba a Dios, por que fuera Kendal. Porque si Carlos o Logan me llegaran a ver, me muero de vergüenza.

-¿James?-la voz de Kendall se escuchó desde atrás de la puerta. Tome las esposas que tenia cerca del cinturón y me posicione para hacer lo que tenía en mente. –Voy a entrar.- la puerta se abrió, y mi lindo rubio entro.

En cuanto puso un pie adentro de la habitación, lo taclee a la cama, aprisione sus muñecas en la cabecera de la cama, apoyándome en las esposas, lo…espose a la cama. Su mirada estaba llena de confusión, y estoy casi seguro de que un poco de lujuria.

Tosí un poco para que mi voz sonara un poco más grave.-¡Joven Knight!, Me temo que ha hecho muchas cosas en contra de la ley, y me veré en la penosa obligación.- me acerque a él para susurrar en su oído.- De castigarlo.-

Sí, me estaba muriendo de la pena, pero al final, lo valdrá. Me encargue de que "Cargan" tuvieran un cupón para un motel cercano, Katie esta con Tyler y Jennifer, tuvo que hacer quien sabe qué cosa.

-Mi crimen fue haberte dicho que eras más sumiso que Logan.- pregunto divertido. Fruncí el ceño, dándole un golpe en el ante-brazo (No para que doliera, pero si para que se marcará).

Me acerque a él para susurrar.-creo que tendré que castigarte más fuerte de lo que tenía planeado.- comente, acercándome aún más a su cálido cuerpo.

-¿Es en serió?- pregunto, ¿cómo demonios puede hablar tan bien estando en la posiciones que estamos? –Prácticamente me violaras, para enseñarme tu hombría.- sonreí de manera picara.

-¿Y quién dice que tú serás sumiso?- ronronee en su oído, aproveche que se sorprendió, para besarlo con pasión. Obviamente el beso lo estaba dominando yo. Lentamente, comencé a dejar pequeños beso desde su cuello, me acerque a su camiseta.- Te arrancare esto a mordidas.- solté una pequeña risita al escuchar su "quejidito". Me acerque al primer botón, arrancándolo, hice eso con cada botón de aquella blanca camisa.

Una vez que pude retirar la prenda, me dedique a besar cada pedazo de piel expuesta, besando el pecho color perla de mi… ¿Presa?, una vez que (literalmente) arranque la playera de mi rubio, me dedique a darle un tratamiento en los pezones. Me acerque, Kendall estaba temblando, creo que de frustración, al no poderse mover. Me acerque al pezón izquierdo y lo lamí, mientras con la mano apretaba el otro. Me dedique a lamerlo, con el otro lo pellizcaba, tratando de que se pusieran erectos. Los sonidos que salían de la boca de Kendall, me incitaban a seguir, y el hecho de que sintiera su erección en mis muslos, no tenía nada que ver, si, es sarcasmo.

Cuando logre mi objetivo, fui bajando hasta llegar a su parte íntima, note que tenía una macha… en tan poco tiempo había logrado que mi novio se llenara de pre semen (N/A: Levante la mano a quien le dio asco ._./). Sonreí satisfecho.-Veo que estas muy ansioso.- comente, en lo que bajaba el pantalón, me di cuenta que su erección era bastante grande, no es la primera vez que lo hacemos… pero igual…, bese el miembro de Kendall por encima del bóxer… trataba de sacarlo de quicio…

-¡MALDITA SEA JAMES!- grito, mientras movía sus caderas, tratando de conseguir fricción.-¡SI NO ME TOCAS COMO DEBE SER TE JURO QUE…-

-¿Qué? Estas esposado, y no me puedes hacer nada.- comente triunfante. Un gruñido salió de su boca.-Pero no estaré así todo el tiempo.- argumento. Tenía un buen punto, para evitar seguir con esta platica, baje la ropa interior del rubio, y sin darle tiempo de que me dijera algo, engullí el miembro muy feliz.

Bombee el miembro dentro de mi boca, subiéndolo y bajándolo, con mis manos acariciaba los testículos del rubio, provocando que dé el salieran gemidos más y más fuertes. Cuando sentí que iba a sacar a sus no futuros hijos, me aleje de él. Me incorpore, para estar sentado en sus piernas, pero sin tocar su pene.

Eche una mirada, para ver cómo se veía, el rubio, y… es una que a cualquiera le hubiera parecido excitante. Kendall Knight, se encontraba sonrojado hasta las orejas, y ese sonrojo se había alejado hasta su cuello y un poco su pecho. Estaba completamente despeinado, y con lágrimas de frustración acumuladas en sus bellos orbes verdes.

Tome aire,-Creo que debo recompensarte, te has portado bien.- con cuidado me retire el guante de la mano derecha,- te daré un buen show.- y antes de que pudiera decir algo, me acerque y lo bese, a pesar de que era algo rudo, aun había amor ahí. Me aleje divertido.-Te quiero mucho.- susurre antes de alejarme del rostro del rubio.

Y sin decirle otra cosa, y sin dejas que dijera algo más. Introduje unos de mis dedos en mi entrada, no era complicado "abrirme" ya me había preparado antes, solo quiero molestar a Kendall. .- Solté un pequeño jadeo, y me moví consiguiendo un gemido de placer por parte del que está amarrado. Kendall trataba de moverse, para romper las esposas o que yo me arrepintiera y se las quitara… y lo estaba logrando.

Sacudí esos pensamientos, e introduje un segundo dedo a mi entrada, solté un gemido en cuanto roce mi próstata, un espasmo me recorrió el cuerpo cuando metí un tercer dedo y toque ese punto varias veces.

Fueron varios minutos en los que estuve dándole ese show a mi novio.-¿Te gustaría sentir mi apretada entrada en tu gran miembro?- pregunte tratando de molestarlo más…

-¡James!- grito molesto- Si no lo haces…- ya opte por dejarlo de torturarlo, me alinee a su pene, y me introduje de sopetón. -¡GRACIAS!- murmuro/grito enojado. Sonreí. -¿Quieres que me mueva?-pregunte curioso, el rubio se sacudió nuevamente, tratando de quitarse las esposas… sabía que eran buena idea.

Lentamente me moví, alzándome por completo, al punto que el miembro de Kendall estuviera adentro de mí solo la punta, y me senté de nuevo en él. Repetí este proceso una, y otra vez, hasta que conseguí que mi novio se corriera dentro de mí y me llenara con se blanca esencia. Me toque un poco, y logre hacer lo mismo que, liberando mi esencia encima de él.

Me saque su miembro con cuidado, y me desplome a su lado. Me volteo a ver y le sonreí tímidamente.- ¿Me quitaras esto?- movió sus manos, dando énfasis en las esposas. Las olvide por completo.

-Nunca estuvieron puestas, son de esas mágicas, entre más te esfuerces por quitártelas, menos saldrán.- las moví un poco y salieron. Me sentí una bestia cuando vi que le había dejado marcas en las muñecas a mi novio. Le bese las manos, muy apenado.

-Creo que me toca castigarte- murmuro burlón, acercándose a mi.- Mi pequeño no tan sumiso.- me beso la frente. Le sonreí.

-Si lo quieres hacer, Lucy compro muchos juguetes.- y apunte una bolsa, los ojos del rubio brillaron con lujuria

_La noche será larga…_

**°-°-°-Kames-°-°-°**

* * *

Lo sé, sé que me tarde, note que el Kames no es lo mío… lo que es raro porque es mi 2° ship :3

Espero que les haya gustado muchos…

¿¡Adivinen quien ira al concierto de BTR!? Solo me falta ir a recogerlos… ¿Ustedes irán?, por cierto estoy escribiendo mi primer fic triste, mi mano me duele por que como lo escribo en el cuaderno… son 10 paginas… y no sé cuántas serán en el Word u_u

¿Saben? Estoy medio triste y por eso me tardare un poco en actualizar más… ¿recuerdan que en el capítulo anterior les conté de la operación de mi abuelita?... Pues… creo que ya saben por dónde va esto (Falleció TT^TT) Es muy triste, porque ella (Por circunstancias familiares) me crio mis primeros 3 añitos u_u, sé que ya descansa, pero me duele… y les dijo esto porque no tengo a quien decírselo ustedes cargaran con mis traumas.

Bueno, ya dejando un poco lo triste :3. Las parejas esta vez son de sus favoritas:

Kogan Alicia  
Vs.  
Jarlos Caperucita Roja.

Si, traumare con cuentos de infancia…Tengo un trauma con todo lo que tenga que ver con Alicia en el país de las maravillas..

Espero les haya gustado.

¡Gracias por leer! ^^


End file.
